


Lightshows

by ofmiceandbears



Series: Mice's Nero x OC Fanfiction [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use, don't do drugs kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmiceandbears/pseuds/ofmiceandbears
Summary: Nero enters Jericho's room for the first time and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mice's Nero x OC Fanfiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896307
Kudos: 2





	Lightshows

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags: Recreational drug use. 
> 
> ALSO lightshows are surprisingly hard to describe, I wish I could have done it more justice, because they're so amazing to see! check out emazingtrump on IG to get an idea of whats going on!

In all the time Nero and Jericho have lived together, he has never been inside of her room. Sure, he’s been able to just  _ barely _ see the inside in passing when her door was open just a crack, but he’s never been able to see inside of it properly before. There’s an unspoken rule between Nero, Nico and Jericho that the kitchen, garage and living room were shared space, but their individual rooms were off limits. They were safe havens for themselves - places where they each could just  _ be _ without having to worry about someone else seeing them at their most vulnerable. If anyone needed anything, they usually just sent a text or rapped on their door in passing, leaving the area quickly to avoid peering into their rooms.

So anyone could imagine Nero’s surprise when Jericho invited him into her room one evening.

Nico had left earlier that day to visit with a fellow gunsmith friend, leaving Jericho and Nero to their own devices and the house to themselves for the most part. Nero plodded passed Jericho’s door, idly taking note that there was a mysterious blue glow coming from under her door and some sort of flowy, electronic music bleeding through the walls from her speakers. Her door suddenly burst open, Jericho instantly reaching out to grab Nero’s jacket sleeve in one hand.

“Will you let me give you a lightshow?” she asked, the words tumbling out of her mouth so quickly that it took several seconds for Nero to register what she was asking. Nero tilted his head in confusion, glancing at the white gloves she held in one hand and trying not to sneak a peek into her room. 

“A what now?” he asked dumbly. Jericho tugged at Nero’s sleeve, pulling him into her room and shoving him onto the floor near her bed. 

“A lightshow! I haven’t given one in ages and wanted to show off my moves so I don’t get rusty!” she said. Jericho then positioned Nero so that his back was leaning against her bed before getting up and shutting her door.

Nero couldn’t help but to look around Jericho’s room while the woman flitted about and gathered whatever it was she needed for this lighshow. There was a string of neon LED lights that circled the ceiling, casting everything in a cool teal glow. On one side of the room was a TV sitting on a glass stand, a gaming console and a tall speaker. On the other was a series of shelves that Jericho had installed and fitted onto the walls sometime after she had moved in. Each shelf was filled with books of various sizes, ranging from small and pocket sized to large, leather bound tomes that looked to be several centuries old. There were also skulls situated on the top two shelves, sitting in order from smallest to largest. Nero could easily pick out what looked like a cat skull and - to his surprise - a large Assault skull at the opposite end of the shelf.

No wonder Jericho and Nico got along like a house on fire - they both liked to collect weird demon parts.

Nero was pulled out of his thoughts when Jericho kneeled in front of him, resting her weight back onto the tops of her feet so that she was sitting mostly level with Nero. She pulled on her gloves and clicked on the small lights in the fingertips, cycling through several color sets before settling on one that at first appeared to be a pale blue, but was revealed to actually be flashing between white, pale green, gold and blue when she wiggled her fingers.

“Is this too bright?” she asked, rolling her fingers in front of Nero’s face in a way that was reminiscent of a wave. Nero shook his head. Despite his heightened senses, he never really had a problem with bright lights - it was usually smells or sounds that tended to overstimulate him from time to time.

“I’m going to apologize in advance, but I’m really high on drugs, so it’s probably going to get a little weird. If it gets to be too much, just tell me to stop and I will, okay?” Jericho stated, scooting closer to Nero so that their knees were touching. 

It shouldn’t have surprised Nero at the admission; he had known that Jericho used drugs every now and again, but he had never actually  _ seen _ her while she was on them. She was definitely a bit more talkative than normal, but she seemed to be both tense and not tense at the same time. She chewed harshly on a piece of gum, only stopping to click her teeth together a few times every now and again.

“What kind of drugs and  _ how _ weird?” he asked, wary about both answers. Jericho made a small, breathy noise at the back of her throat, as if she were thinking.

“You ever heard of rolling before?” she asked. Nero shook his head. “It’s when someone takes a certain type of amphetamine - you might have heard of Ecstasy? I’m taking a purer form of that called Molly. It’s like a really  _ really _ awesome body high. But it also kind of makes me word vomit, but we don’t have to worry about that too much. I’m starting to come down, so it’s not quite as intense.”

That was honestly the most Nero had ever heard Jericho say in one breath. Jericho was normally pretty talkative, but this was on a whole other level. He had heard of Ecstasy before - on the news whenever cops would bust kids for having it at concerts or parties. He hadn’t ever really given it much thought. His demonic heritage made it hard for him to get drunk, so he figured that any sort of drugs would be just the same.

“One last favor and then we can get started. Would you be willing to put your legs on top of mine?”

“What?” Nero asked, the question sounding like it had been punched out of him. 

“Like this,” Jericho said, hooking her hands underneath Nero’s knees and forcing him to unfold from his cross legged position. She scooted even closer, so that the bottom of Nero’s thighs rested flush against the top of Jericho’s. His long legs bracketed her hips, and he had to fight a shiver when Jericho ran her hands up and down his thighs after he had settled, his body now partially cradled between Jericho and the side of her bed. Nero could feel the way Jericho’s muscles twitched almost uncontrollably, and tried to fight the heat that clawed its unwanted way up his face at the intimate feeling of the position.

“I’m so excited! This is going to be great.” Jericho said, switching songs. Something soft played on the speakers now, the melody almost entrancing in and of itself. Nero supposes that this is how the music is supposed to be, however. Something to keep people in happy, trancelike states while the drugs course through their systems. It seems to be working on Jericho quite well, as her eyes momentarily roll toward the back of her head before snapping forward to practically pin Nero to the bed. 

Jericho starts with one of those wave-like rolls of her fingers, palms pointed up and thumbs sticking out. The way she moves her hands to the beat of the music looks like water, and in a way is so much more mesmerizing than it had any right to be. Nero can feel himself slowly relaxing back onto the bed, his fingers finding a comfortable home squished slightly in the bend of Jericho's knee. She twists and turns her fingers in a grid-like pattern around her face before suddenly dropping them at the same time the beat drops in the song, removing the lights momentarily from Nero's view.

It’s impressive, really, how Jericho can move her fingers, hands and arms in different ways at the same time and not look like a complete idiot while doing it. The trails of light that follow her fingers are mesmerizing and strangely sensual, looking like a form of magic that only Jericho knows how to do. The simple action of Jericho giving this lightshow to Nero and  _ only _ Nero is intimate in a way that he can’t even begin to describe. 

Nero shifts his focus beyond the lights and to Jericho’s face, where she is giving him a smile and meeting his eyes with her own. She pushes her hands and body forward, fingers slowly moving in front of Nero’s face in a way that’s almost teasing. She’s leaning so close that he can feel her body heat and smell the cinnamon of the gum she’s chewing. He can’t help but to run his hands along the sides of her thighs, heart jumping at the breathy almost-moan she releases at the sensation. 

All too soon, the song is over and Jericho is straightening out her legs and sprawling out onto her back, arms resting above her head. Her legs are still slightly pinned beneath Nero’s, but he hasn’t quite found the motivation to move his own just yet.

“Oh man, throwing lightshows always fucks me up.” she says, sounding as breathless as Nero feels. She pulls off her gloves and finds Nero’s legs, rubbing soothing circles into his calves. Her hands are hot, even though the denim of his jeans. “Thanks for letting me do that, you’re awesome.”

Nero only manages a small nod, trying to figure out why he feels like  _ he’s _ the one that’s high on drugs at the moment. His heart is racing, and it feels like his brain is buzzing, the feeling not unwelcome, as it’s making him a bit giddy.

“Brain feel a little fried?” Jericho asks, sitting up and scooting forward to crowd into Nero's space. Nero manages a nod, hands now resting on Jericho’s hips. She laughs, leaning back onto her hands.

“The lights and music will actually help your brain release serotonin. That’s what the buzzing is.” She explains. “If you were rolling it would feel even better. It’s like being drunk, but without the memory loss. The hangovers are a bitch though.”

Jericho reaches for a water bottle, taking a deep pull from it before passing it to Nero. He takes it and finishes it off. 

He hopes that Jericho will offer him another lightshow.


End file.
